1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column arrangement for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a steering column arrangement which induces the steering column to move to a desirable position and orientation in the event of a severe head on collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-M-62-117169 discloses an arrangement wherein a steering column is supported on a dash panel disposed between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment in a manner which prevents the steering wheel from being driven back through the passenger compartment toward and/or into the driver. This arrangement has included a structure which permits the column to be rotated about a hinge like arrangement which is supported on a mounting member which extends laterally across the vehicle.
However, this arrangement has encountered the drawback that upon a head on collision, the radius about which the steering wheel is pivotal is limited with the result that the amount of movement of wheel away from zone toward which the drivers head tends to enter during the collision is insufficient to assure passenger safety. Moreover, the amount of movement the wheel undergoes normally reduces as the bulkhead and other panels located between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment deform under the influence of the engine being forced rearwardly by the collision.